Juegos
by Taishita StarkTaisho
Summary: Inuyasha y Kagome pasan momentos divertidos. Serie de Drabbles sin relacion entre si. Mal Summary -.- ¡Nuevos Capitulos!
1. Parpadeo

**Capitulo 1: Parpadeo.**

Inuyasha y Kagome, ambos viendose fijamente. El monje y la Taijiya estaban a su lado viendo la extraña escena.

—Chicos, creo que ya lo llevaron muy lejos—dijo Miroku mientras suspiraba y apoyaba su cabeza en la mano— Déjenlo y vayamos por algo de comer—dijo, sabiendo que cerca de allí había una aldea al cual estafar con facilidad.

—No...—respondieron al unisono ellos.

Kagome hizo una mueca repentina que asemejaba a un mono para que el hanyou riera, pero Inuyasha no se movió. Sango, Miroku y Shippo suspiraron de nuevo y se pararón despidiéndose. Ahora quedaban ellos solos en esa cómoda manta azul donde la guerra de ojos se llevaba a cabo. Inuyasha sonrió repentinamente.

—Kagome...—le llamo la atención— Miroku ira a estafar una aldea y de seguro habrá una aldeana que podra prepararte un buen baño caliente ¿No?—le dijo, haciendo cualquier cosa por ganar su preciado Ramen.

—Dijiste que era un juego sin sentido ¿No?—dijo riendo con los ojos rojos y llorosos, al igual que su hanyou—Pero ahora haces lo que sea por ganar ¡Pero yo conseguire mis semana en mi epoca Inuyasha! —dijo convencida ella, segura de que conseguiria la victoria.

—Ya no. No voy a perder contra ti—le dijo seguro.

Los dos estaban tentados a cerrar los ojos, les ardían y lagrimas se asomaban por ellos. Darían cualquier cosa por poder cerrarlos y descansarlos. Claro, el orgullo era más y preferían que el otro fuera que se rindiera.

Kagome tuvo una idea y, precipitadamente, junto sus labios a los de Inuyasha procurando no cerrar los ojos mientras veía como Inuyasha parpadeaba confundido.

—Gané...—dijo feliz la miko cerrando y abriendo los ojos varias veces mientras Inuyasha seguía con los ojos abiertos y una expresión sorprendida. Después de unos minutos Inuyasha reacciono y miro a la muchacha ofendido. Pues, Kagome le había echo trampa.

—Revancha—le replico.


	2. IPhone

Inuyasha estaba muy enojado con Kagome, y muy celoso (claro que eso no lo admitia). Pues desde que volvio de su época la muy tonta no le prestó el minimo de atención por estar con ese feo y estupido aparato llamado: IPho... IPho... ¡IPhone!. Lo llevaba a donde ella iba, y cada vez que veia el pequeño aparatito blanco sonreia de manera tierna. Pero lo que le enojaba al hanyou, era que Kagome no le estaba sonriendo a él.

Por eso, ese aparato... Como se llame ese malvado y desgraciado aparato lo detestaba. Kagome le brindaba mucho cariño y amor, tenía muchos jugos... ¡Juegos! allí, jugaba con unas extrañas cosas de mentira y una vez estuvo noches sin dormir jugando... ... ¡Plants vs Zombie! e Inuyasa estaba con los nervios de punta, casi tira "inocentemente" el aparato comunicador por un acantilado. Pero se contuvo, porque sabia que Kagome lo mandaria tantas veces "Abajo" que olvidaria hasta quien es él.

Pero podría ser que "accidentalmente" el aparato de mal se rompiera ¿No?, solo debía tener cuidado de que Kagome no lo encontrara en Infraganti con el IPho... ...  
Inuyasha sacudio su cabeza fuertemente, pensar en el maligno aparato le daba muchos celos... Es decir, ¡Rabia! si eso era. En fin, solo debia esperar a que las chicas se fueran a bañar en las aguas termanles y él podría destruir el maligno aparato.

.-.-.-.-Tiempo más tarde.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Ni se les ocurra espiarnos! —dijo la voz de Sango tras unos arbustos. E Inuyasha supo que esa era su señal.

Con cautela se acercó a la mochila de la azabache y tomo el aparato blanco entre sus garras. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a romperlo, este se activo mostrandole al hanyou muchos colores desde su pantalla y una extraña y pegajosa musiquita de fondo. Inuyasha extrañado sostiene bien el IPhone apretando sin querer un botón, haciendo que el personaje del juego disparara y matara a un zombie.

—¿_Asi que si aprieto esto?... —_pensó Inuyasha mientras volvia a apretar el botón— _La personita dentro de la caja blanca mata a otra persona con forma de youkai... ¡Genial!—_pensó divertido, tocando siempre el mismo botón y de vez en cuando otros haciendo muchos combos.

Tal vez, el aparato desgraciado no era tan malo. Solo le quitaba la atención de Kagome, y eso lo molestaba pero jugar con él no lo molestaba tanto. Y ya solo le faltaba muy poco para derrotar al youkai cuando...

—¡InuYasha! —grito Kagome aterrorizada, viendo como el hanyou jugaba con su IPhone nuevo.

El chico perro del susto se le cayó el IPhone al suelo rompiendolo. E Inuyasha empezó a rezar interiormente, pues sabia que dentro de 3 segundos... Su muerte era inevitable.

.-.-.-.-.-  
N/A: Los capitulos no se relacionan entre si.


	3. Oppa Inu Style

**Capitulo 3: !Oppa Inu Style!**

La canción pegadisa del Gagnam Style sonaba fuertemente por el mp3 de Kagome en la era antigua.

La dueña del extraño aparato ruidoso, según Inuyasha, bailaba al compás de la letra alegre, sin saber que cierto oji-dorado la veía de muy cerca. Pero no crean que él la espiaba, claro que no, solo que estando en el sengoku no creía seguro que su, corrección, que la miko estuviera sin vigilancia alguna.

Pero cuando esa canción extraña y que no entendia empezó a sonar estuvo a punto de preguntarle a la azabache que era eso y porque había venido hasta el bosque solo para esa cosa ruidosa cuando esta empezó a bailar, al principio, sensualmente para luego bailar como si estuviera tratando de domar a un caballo salvaje.

—Op, op, op, !OPPA GANGAM STYLE!—cantó ella con todo su entusiasmo y divertida.

Inuyasha, ya no aguantando la risa, estallo en carcajadas mientras se tomaba el estomago en un vano intento por calmarse. Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente y levanto la vista viendo al protagonista de las risas, se sonrojo aun más al descubrirlo encima del árbol ¡Que vergüenza! y ella creía que estaba sola.

—Kyaa ¡Abajo! —grito Kagome muy apenada mientras cubria su rostro con sus palidas manos.

Inuyasha se estampo contra el suelo de golpe, callando asi sus risas. Se levanto dificultosamente mientras miraba enfadado a la muchacha.

—¡¿Pero que hize esta vez?! —grito reprochandola, pero al ver que ella no decía nada y dejaba su rostro oculto entre sus manos pensó que ella estaba triste de que él se burlara de su extraño y ridículo baile— Oye, Kagome... vamos... —dijo calmado tratando de acercarcele pero ella levanto la vista mirándolo amenazadora.

—Grr.. ¡No se como puedes reírte de mi de esa forma, Baka! —le grito mientras le apuntaba con el dedo acusadora.

—¡Pero si tu eras la que bailaba como Baka, Baka! —le contraresto el hanyou apuntándola él también.

—¡Pero nadie te dio derecho a seguirme! ... ¡Dije claramente que quería estar sola! —le volvió a gritar enfadada.

—¡Pero yo solo vine hasta aquí para cuidarte, tonta! —dijo sin pensar Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedo callada ¿Qué había dicho Inuyasha?... ¿Acaso ella había escuchado bien? ¿Él solo estaba con ella para cuidarla?. La joven miko se sonrojo suavemente.

—¿De-de verdad te preocupaste? —le pregunto más calmada y con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro.

Inuyasha también se había super-mega-hiper sonrojado ante eso ¡Se le había escapado! él y su tonta boca. El hanyou se cruzo de brazos tartamudeando nada comprensible y luego volteo la mirada de la de ella.

—¡Fhe! pues claro, tonta ¿Qué creías? —decía el peli-plateado—Si andas bailando como pony encantado por el bosque es muy probable que un youkai te quiera comer y sin ti recuerda que no podemos buscar los fragmentos de Shikon... —soltó Inuyasha.

Un aura oscura rodeo a la miko, esas no eran las palabras que habría querido escuchar justamente de Inuyasha.

Y el pobre hanyou tapo su boca muy tarde, él no quería que la miko mal entendiera sus palabras pero cuando quizo repararlas... Ya estaba comiendo tierra varios metros bajo el suelo.

La muchacha sonrio perversamente y estirando sus manos hacia el aire y levantando el pie derecho hacia atrás canturreo.

—¡Oppa Inu Style! —dijo mientras carcajeaba y volvia a reproducir la canción.

Sip, definitivamente el reproductor MP3 iba a tener la visita de cierto vengativo hanyou esa noche y el Gagnam Style seria uno de los nuevos enemigos jurados de Inuyasha


End file.
